Heavy Trooper
Veil Heavy Troopers are powerful enemies seen in Wolfenstein. They wear heavy armoured suits and carry a Particle cannon. Overview The Veil Heavy Trooper is one of the strongest non-boss enemy types in the game, wearing heavy armour with a Veil-infused powerpack for their Particle Cannon. They can be detected quite easily, as they make a stomping noise when walking. They are recognized by their distinctive armor and venting cylinders''Wolfenstein, Church Intel #2 "Heavy Troopers:" "There are concerns about serious failures of the shoulder venting system..." attached to their shoulders. Strategy The Veil Heavy Trooper has three main attacks. Firstly, he is able to attack with his Particle Cannon, which works the same way as the player's. Heavy Troopers will only fire their particle cannon in bursts with a short pause between; there is a distinctive mechanical wail as the Particle Cannon spins up before firing to warn the player. His second attack is only used at very long range, and consists of the Trooper firing a shotgun-like burst of 5-6 slow-moving energy balls which travel in a straight line. At very close range he can discharge energy to create a shockwave, which will both deal damage and knock the player out of the Veil if they were in it at the time. Heavy Troopers use very simple tactics, usually just ignoring anything the player does and advancing toward their position; they will not try to take cover and cannot dodge grenades thrown at them. However, their armour is impervious to standard attacks. Looking at them through the veil reveals two glowing red weak spots, the shoulder vents; these can be attacked with any weapon. When both are destroyed, a third (seemingly an emergency valve) will extend from the top of Heavy Trooper's backpack; destroying this final weak spot will cause the Trooper's backpack to overload and blow up, destroying him in a small explosion. Mire is effective for taking out the vents and one of the best weapons to use is the Kar98 due to its high damage and precision; with a good aim, the Kar98 is able to kill a Heavy Trooper in as few as three shots. Shield will protect from the Particle Cannon beam, but does not redirect it even if the player has the Reflecting Crystal upgrade. Where Found The first Heavy Trooper is encountered at the end of the second large room in the mission Church, and acts as a miniboss. After this they are the most frequent of the higher-tier enemies, often spawning among waves of soldiers, and can even be found in town hubs. A Heavy Trooper is guaranteed to appear when the player exits the building containing the entrance to Church; he will chase down two Golden Dawn agents and kill them with his shockwave attack before turning on the player. Equipment The Veil Heavy Troopers have a large armoured suit with a Veil-infused backpack to provide energy for their weapons, primarily the Particle cannon. They drop their cannon on death, which give the player the '''Particle Cannon' the first time and a Particle Reservoir all subsequent times. Trivia * Kyle Hebert voices the Heavy Trooper; he is also the voice actor for Hans Grosse. * The Intel on Heavy Troopers in Church concludes with a statement that the Nazis trust that the problems with the venting system will be sorted out in due time. This could indicate the ventless heavy armour worn by Hans Grosse in his boss encounter is a further development of the Heavy Trooper suit. * Early screenshots show Veil Heavy Troopers firing a particle cannon beam out of the model used for the Tesla Gun in the final game. It is possible the weapon was used as a placeholder for a yet-to-be-modelled Particle Cannon, or that the third-person model now used for the Tesla Gun was originally intended to be the particle cannon. See Also *Nazi Trooper *Drachen Trooper References Category:Wolfenstein Enemies